Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn with the New Directions with Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Marley, Sam, and Tina having solos. After Finn struggles to find a place to rehearse, Marley suggested the courtyard. Assuming that no one else is going to show up to practice, Finn starts singing along with Marley as the snow begins to fall. Both of them begin start to be accompanied by the rest of New Directions, who slowly emerge, wearing beanies and coats due to the weather. As the New Directions reunite, back in New York, Kurt reads a letter in tears. Rachel asks why, to which Kurt replies that he has been accepted to NYADA. Rachel runs to hug him as they cry in joy. The New Directions clap and applaud as they reunite. Lyrics Finn: There is freedom within There is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead Many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Finn (and Marley): Hey now, hey now (Don't dream it's over) Hey now, hey now (When the world comes in) They come Finn and Marley: They come to build a wall between us We know they won't win Blaine and Tina: Now I'm towing my car There's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion But there's no proof Brittany and Sam: In the paper today Tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the TV page Blaine (and Sam) with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come (To build a wall between us) We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Ooo, yeah) (Finn: Hey now, hey now) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Don't dream it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Yeah!) (Tina: Oh, whoa) Finn (and Tina): Now I'm walking again, To the beat of a drum (And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart) Blaine and Tina: Only shadows ahead (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release New Directions: Ahhhh! Finn with New Directions (Marley): (Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) (and Blaine: To build a wall between us) Finn: We know they won't win No, they won't win, no Sam with New Directions (Marley): Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (When the world comes in) They come, they come Blaine and Sam: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Tina: Hey now, hey now! Blaine: Don't let them win New Directions (Tina): Hey now, hey now (Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Blaine and Finn: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, yeah) Don't dream it's over Blaine and Tina with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Gallery Don't Dream it's Over- Pic 2.jpg Jyderddio.gif Tumblr mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o4 250.gif Tumblr mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o3 250.gif blam steps down.png blam yeah.png Minn.jpeg ChristmasAndyDDIO_(5).gif Don't dream.jpg swan song blam.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.53.15.png.jpg Finnandmarley.jpg Finn and-marley.png Glee-Dont-Dream-Its-Over-.jpg Tumblr mingq1ltFC1qd1240o3 r3 250.gif 8finnmarley hudrose.gif 7finnmarley hudrose.gif 6finnmarley hudrose.gif 5finnmarley hudrose.gif 4finnmarley hudrose.gif 3finnmarley hudrose.gif 2finnmarley hudrose.gif Finnmarley_hudrose.gif Friends farley hudrose.gif 2Wildebrams.gif tumblr_men59mK1VQ1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_men59mK1VQ1qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_men59mK1VQ1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_men59mK1VQ1qclplbo2_250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n25kz5q5xB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four